A Lonely Groom
by Selena Jung
Summary: Yunho yang baru saja sembuh dari kecelakaan yang dialaminya, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan roh laki-laki menawan yang bersemayam di dalam kamar tidur rumahnya. Dan setelahnya, begitu banyak hal yang terjadi. YunJae - Twoshoot [Part 2 up! END]
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari film keluarga The Lovely Bones dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda. Poinnya sama-sama tentang mengungkap sebuah misteri dari roh penasaran._Hope you enjoy it _^^

Kumasukin ke _rated_ M bukan karena ada _sexual scene_-nya, tapi karena konflik yang diangkat merupakan konflik dewasa.

.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause I don't wanna lose you now<em>

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my hearts_

_Is a space that now you hold_

**Justin Timberlake – **_**Mirror**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A Lonely Groom**

Part 1

© Selena

**YunJae**

.

* * *

><p>Mungkin Yunho terlalu lelah untuk mempedulikan sosok di sampingnya itu. Sosok enam dimensi yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh matanya sendiri.<p>

Sosok itu, lelaki dengan wajah yang manis. Lebih pendek dari tingginya, mengenakan sebuah jas pengantin lengkap berwarna putih bersih dengan sebuah kelopak mawar merah segar yang tersemat di kantung sebelah kirinya. Memiliki kulit yang sangat putih seperti mayat, namun sama sekali tak dapat menghapus pancaran keindahan pemiliknya.

Roh yang ditemukan Yunho, berdiri bingung di dalam ruang tidur rumah pribadinya sekitar dua minggu lalu sepulangnya Yunho dari rumah sakit.

Kemudian, roh lelaki cantik itu mulai tak mau melepaskan dirinya. Mengacaukan hari-hari Yunho adalah kegiatan rutinnya saat ini. Mengganggu waktu pria tampan itu, mengejutkan Yunho sampai pria itu merasa jengkel, dan membuat Yunho merasa nyaris gila.

Sebenarnya sang roh cantik itu hanya mengharap kepada Yunho agar pria tampan itu mau membantunya untuk menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Hidup, atau mati.

Roh itu, Kim Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa mengingat namanya saja, hal lainnya sungguh tak satupun yang menempel di kepalanya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa bisa rohnya terjebak di dunia. Itu pasti karena ada suatu hal yang belum terselesaikan, atau mungkin dia memang masih hidup dan sedang koma di suatu tempat.

Tapi Yunho bersikeras tak mau membantunya dan terus berusaha menyangkal keberadaannya. Pria berkulit tan itu bahkan terang-terangan memanggil seorang pendeta untuk mengusirnya. Namun ketika sang pendeta merasakan kehadiran Jaejoong, pendeta itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Yunho harus membantu roh itu.

Dan Yunho masih menetap dalam kekeraskepalaannya.

Hal itulah yang mendorong Jaejoong untuk semakin merecoki hari-hari Yunho. Seringkali ia muncul secara tiba-tiba sampai membuat Yunho jantungan, atau mengacaukan segala hal yang dikerjakan oleh Yunho.

Dan sekarang, Yunho terlihat sudah tak begitu berminat untuk sekedar terkejut bila ditakut-takuti oleh Jaejoong. Si mata musang itu juga tidak akan berkomentar lagi apabila Jaejoong mengacaukan pekerjaannya. Yunho sudah di ambang lelahnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Jung. Aku akan segera menghilang dari kehidupanmu, tapi itu bila kau mau membantuku menemukan jati diriku!" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho, bermaksud menghalangi jalan pria itu.

Namun Yunho tetap berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, sebut saja Jaejoong tembus pandang.

"Jung Yunho! Aku tahu kau tidak tuli. Lagipula, apa sulitnya sih membantuku?!" Jaejoong menaikan nada bicaranya. Rasa kesal dan sedih bercampur aduk dalam dadanya saat pria yang dipanggilnya tak mengindahkannya juga.

"Kau pikir aku senang menjadi makhluk seperti ini?! Hidup tidak, mati juga tidak. Kau tahu? Aku menderita!" Dada lelaki cantik itu naik turun tak beraturan seiring dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. Pergerakan Yunho terhenti mendengar suara parau sang roh cantik, rasa tak tega mulai menyelip di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu membuat hari-harimu menjadi berantakan. Tapi aku hanya menginginkan bantuanmu. Andai saja aku bisa melakukan sendiri, aku takkan mau merepotkanmu. Tapi aku sendiri tak bisa keluar dari rumahmu ini" Jaejoong duduk di atas lantai dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di antara lututnya.

Hati Yunho yang keras pada akhirnya luluh. Jika selama ini Jaejoong pura-pura tersiksa dan membuatnya tak mempan, kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar dalam keadaan tak baik. Yunho bisa merasakan duka Jaejoong yang mendalam lewat suara isakan roh pria cantik itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang semestinya, aku tidak mau digantung seperti ini!" racau Jaejoong masih dengan wajahnya yang bersembunyi.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Berhenti menangis," Iba merasuki dada Yunho dan akhirnya keluarlah tanggapan positif dari bibirnya untuk Jaejoong. Dan Yunho memilih mengalihkan atensinya dari mata indah yang basah milik Jaejoong yang menatapnya. Ada desiran kecil di dada pria itu ketika mata besar Jaejoong memandanganya dalam.

"Terima kasih, Yunho!" Jaejoong berlari menuju Yunho untuk memeluk pria itu. Namun…

Syut!

Yunho memilih untuk menghindar dari terjangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan roh cantik itu tersungkur.

Tanpa berkata apapun, dengan wajahnya yang dingin, Yunho berlalu begitu saja. Keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dan roh cantik itu hanya bisa menatapnya nanar.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho segera melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sudah sejak empat jam lalu ia berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen di hadapannya tanpa beralih sedikitpun dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya pegal juga kepalanya menjadi pusing.

Kedua tangannya merentang ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Lalu menyeruput kopi hitam yang sudah mendingin di samping dokumen-dokumennya.

Dengan pikiran yang mulai teralih dari pekerjaan, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Jaejoong. Roh menawan itu selalu mendesaknya untuk secepatnya mencari tahu tentang dirinya, sedang pekerjaannya yang padat membatasi Yunho untuk melakukan hal itu dengan maksimal.

Pada akhirnya, Yunho memanggil asisten pribadinya untuk ke ruangannya melalui intercom di samping sikunya. Bermaksud meminta bantuan orang kepercayaannya ini untuk mencari tahu tentang seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Tuan Jung?"

"Daesung-ah, bisa kau carikan aku data-data mengenai Kim Jaejoong di seluruh rumah sakit yang ada di Korea?"

"Ye? K-Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Daesung dengan mimik heran. Mata sipitnya melebar ketika mendengar perintah dari atasannya ini.

"Iya, apa perlu ku ulangi?"

"Tidak, Tuan Jung. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

Yunho hanya balas berdehem. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada setumpuk dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan di atas meja. Sambil menghela nafas besar, Yunho memutuskan untuk berkutat menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu melemparkan jas dan tas kerjanya asal di atas meja ruang televisi lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa berwarna putih gading sambil menarik-narik dasinya, bermaksud untuk melonggarkan lilitan di lehernya. Kepalanya terbaring di bahu sofa sambil menghela nafas besar lalu memejamkan matanya lelah.

Sebuah hembusan sejuk menerpa wajahnya yang lelah, meskipun tak ada satupun jendela yang terbuka. Lalu sesuatu yang lembut membelai surai miliknya pelan, terasa menenangkan sampai membuatnya mengantuk. Yunho sama sekali tak memusingkan darimana semua itu berasal, dia hanyut dengan rasa nyaman yang melingkupinya.

Tapi sebenarnya, ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua.

"Berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba" gumam pria tampan yang masih sibuk dengan rasa syahdunya itu.

"Maaf, sudah kebiasaan. Hehehe" Suara lembut yang khas menjawab pertanyaannya. Jaejoong.

Mata musang yang terpejam itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menatap sang roh cantik yang memberinya senyuman manis. Jantung Yunho tiba-tiba berdebar kencang tanpa Yunho ketahui alasannya. Namun melihat Jaejoong saat ini adalah yang pertama kali membuat atensi Yunho tak dapat berpaling.

Sangat menawan.

Yunho baru menyadari seluruh tubuh Jaejoong akan bersinar cerah saat kegelapan malam datang. Cahayanya berpendar hingga membuat Jaejoong nampak begitu indah. Dalam hati, Yunho bertanya-tanya. Sosok di hadapannya ini tak ubahnya terlihat seperti malaikat milik Tuhan yang turun dari surga. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi kecuali hanya untuk jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Yunho benar-benar baru bisa melihat betapa menawannya sosok Jaejoong ini, layaknya sekuntum bunga mawar yang baru saja merekahkan kelopaknya yang indah.

Dan Yunho mulai merasa tak yakin untuk merelakan Jaejoong pergi dari hari-harinya kelak. Jika masih ada kesempatan, jika raga Jaejoong masih hidup di dunia ini, ia bersumpah akan menjadikan pria cantik itu miliknya. Namun bagaimana bila kematian justru menjadi akhir dari pencarian jati diri ini?

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa tak sanggup memikirkannya.

"Ada apa?" Suara lembut itu menyapanya lagi.

Sebelum menjawab, Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan rasa sesak yang memaksa merasukinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Nada lemah Yunho mengalun begitu saja.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, entah kenapa Daesung belum juga memberinya berita mengenai Jaejoong. Lelaki bermata sipit itu hanya akan berkata bahwa dirinya belum mendapatkan data-data mengenai Kim Jaejoong sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho.

Sedang Yunho, ia seolah jatuh semakin dalam untuk Jaejoong. Jika digambarkan secara hiperbola, tak sedetikpun Yunho bisa melewatkan pandangannya yang memuja kepada Jaejoong. Hatinya sudah tertawan dan kalah telak oleh roh cantik itu.

Bagaimanapun ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong seakan sudah menjadi candunya. Sampai ia tak ingin sekalipun memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia temukan kelak mengenai identitas Jaejoong sebenarnya.

Yunho ingin menikmati dengan maksimal kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong selagi ia bisa. Namun bodohnya sama sekali tak mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima apabila ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Setiap pulang kerja, bibirnya hanya akan merapalkan nama Jaejoong dan mencari di seluruh penghujung kediamannya. Lalu ketika menemukan pujaan hatinya itu, ia akan tersenyum lebar. Hatinya lega Jaejoong tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Atau belum?

"Kau sudah pulang?" Nada riang dari roh pengantin pria itu membuat hati Yunho menghangat. Namun sedetik kemudian Yunho melunturkan senyumannya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa pakaian Jaejoong adalah busana pernikahan? Itu berarti, jika saja pria cantik itu sedang koma. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu kesadarannya? Seseorang yang mungkin saja akan dinikahi oleh Jaejoong.

"Yun?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau melamun" Yunho hanya tersenyum miring tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Jaejoong.

Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan tadi dan tiba-tiba rasa tidak rela yang begitu besar bersarang di dadanya. Ia mengingingkan Jaejoong hanya menjadi miliknya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Jaejoong kembali ke raganya, melupakan dirinya tanpa sisa, dan menikahi orang lain. Dan semua ini membuat Yunho berencana menghentikan pencarian identitas Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin terdengar gila, namun hidup atau matinya pria cantik itu Yunho tak ingin mengetahuinya sekarang. Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong tetap berada di sisinya. Selalu bersamanya sampai kapanpun. Yunho sendiri tak mengerti darimana rasa posesif berlebihan ini muncul. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mudah terperangkap dalam pesona Jaejoong. Tapi yang pasti, Yunho selalu merasa bahwa semua ini memang semestinya terjadi dan ia menikmatinya.

"Yunho?" Yunho tak membalas panggilan Jaejoong, justru menatap ke dalam mata besar di hadapannya itu. Menatap dalam hingga mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong, bermaksud untuk mencium sosok cantik itu.

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main ketika Yunho semakin meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan sangat keras melihat arah pandang Yunho yang tak mau lepas dari matanya dengan wajah yang terus semakin mendekat ke wajahnya. Hingga Jaejoong tak dapat lagi menahan gejolak di dadanya dan memutuskan untuk…

**Pop!**

Menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho. Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum miris bersama kesendiriannya. Dan Yunho berpikir, haruskah keegoisannya ini diteruskan?

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Yunho benar-benar mengakhiri pencariannya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu kekosongan. Kewarasan Yunho sudah hilang ditelan rasa takut kehilangan yang dirasakannya kepada Jaejoong. Meskipun dunianya dan Jaejoong berbeda, ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Semua ini memang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Yunho sendiri, tapi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak menginginkan Jaejoong pergi dari hidupnya. Bagaimana kalau nyatanya Jaejoong sudah mati? Sungguh Yunho tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya kelak. Dan apabila Jaejoong masih hidup, pasti ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu kesadarannya. Seseorang yang pasti sangat spesial untuk Jaejoong. Dan Yunho sangat yakin, ketika Jaejoong sadar nanti –pria cantik itu pasti melupakan dirinya.

Hal itu segera membuat amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Roh cantik itu seolah baru saja menyadari bahwa Yunho hanya memberinya sebuah harapan palsu. Jung muda itu hanya sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Dia tidak benar-benar membantu Jaejoong untuk keluar dari kutukan ini. Yunho akan membuatnya membusuk di dunia tanpa mengetahui ia sudah mati atau belum.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku! Kau tak pernah benar-benar berniat membantuku!" Jaejoong nampak berang kepada Yunho. Luka di tatapan mata indahnya membuat hati Yunho berdenyut perih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Aku bahkan sudah rela meluangkan waktu bekerjaku untuk melakukan hal semacam ini untukmu?!" Yunho membalas sebisanya tanpa ada niat untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong tentang perasaan mendalamnya terhadap '_groom ghost'_ itu.

"Lalu apa?! Sampai sekarang tak ada perkembangan?!"

"Jaejoong! Kau hanya bisa menuntutku tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya!" Yunho masih berusaha menghindari Jaejoong. Dia berjalan kemanapun, mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk agar Jaejoong berhenti mengintrogasinya.

"KALAU BEGITU BERITAHU AKU YANG SEBENARNYA!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," Yunho hanya dapat membalas Jaejoong dengan nada lemah.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bisa? KENAPA?!"

Pikiran Yunho semakin kacau balau dengan suara keras Jaejoong yang penuh dengan tuntutan. Bersahutan di dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya merasa pening.

Srak!

"YUNHO!"

BRUK!

Karena tak fokus dengan langkahnya ketika menuruni tangga, si Jung muda itu jatuh berguling-guling hingga di lantai bawah. Kepalanya berdarah dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Good bye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

**Avril Lavigne –**_** Slipped Away**_

.

**A Lonely Groom**

Part 2

© Selena

**YunJae**

BOLD = FLASHBACK

.

"**Aku Kim Jaejoong" Pria cantik ini nampak malu-malu ketika Yunho mulai menjabat tangannya. Wajah putih nan menawan itu bersemu merasakan kehangatan tangan si tampan di hadapannya. Lelaki yang cukup lama ia kagumi diam-diam.**

"**Jung Yunho, kau bisa memanggilku Yunho" Tak kalah dengan si cantik yang menjabat tangannya, Yunho juga ikut merasakan debaran menyenangkan di relung hatinya, menyelami betapa halus kulit tangan manusia menawan di depannya itu.**

Yunho melangkah tak beraturan ketika sebuah kenangan bersama pria cantik bernama Jaejoong berputar-putar diiringi rasa sakit yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sejak jatuh dari tangga yang membuat kepalanya cidera tadi, begitu banyak kenangan-kenangan asing yang menghantui ingatannya.

Jaejoong yang selama ini ia kenali sebagai roh, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki sebuah ingatan bahwa ia pernah berkenalan dengan Jaejoong di tempat lain yang bukan rumahnya? Juga kenangan-kenangan lain yang membuat Yunho menjadi sangat pusing. Seperti ada bongkahan batu besar yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

Dan ketika memasuki rumah orang tuanya, sang ibu menghampiri dengan wajah cemas. Merangkul tubuh besarnya dengan kedua tangannya yang renta.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kepalamu sayang?"

"Ibu, t-tolong beritahu aku. Siapa itu Jaejoong? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang kental berhiaskan rasa bingung yang teramat.

Nyonya Jung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari putranya. Tubuhnya terasa beku, diikuti bibirnya yang mendadak kaku. Wanita paruh baya itu tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban semacam apa kepada putra terkasihnya itu.

Susah payah Nyonya Jung menyingkirkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong, namun pada akhirnya putranya memang takkan pernah bisa lepas dari lelaki menawan itu. Lelaki yang membuat putranya berbuat banyak hal, bahkan sampai nyaris mati karena bunuh diri.

"P-Pergilah ke gudang di belakang rumah" Nyonya Jung hanya dapat berkata demikian. Biarlah Yunho mengetahuinya sendiri.

Dan Yunho bergegas menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh sang ibu. Membiarkan rasa penasaran yang menyeruak ini menuntunnya menuju kebenaran.

.

.

Yunho meremat helaian rambutnya dengan kuat sampai-sampai rontok di sela-sela jemarinya. Sakit kepala hebat menyerangnya lagi saat dia menemukan banyak benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong di gudang belakang. Mulai dari foto-foto dirinya dan Jaejoong yang tengah berbagi senyuman, tiket nonton bioskop, hadiah-hadiah pemberian Jaejoong, dan benda-benda lainnya.

Potongan-potongan memori yang sempat hilang, kini naik ke permukaan dan membuatnya pusing. Meluap sampai nyaris akan meledak. Kontraksi hebat yang terjadi di otaknya membuat Yunho mual bukan main. Dan semua ini mulai melemahkan tubuh Yunho.

Yunho sempat mengalami kecelakaan dan koma selama tiga minggu. Dokter memvonis pria bermarga Jung itu amnesia sebagian, melupakan beberapa hal yang sebelumnya pernah membuat Yunho sangat tertekan. Dan saat itu Nyonya Jung dengan sengaja menyembunyikan segala hal mengenai Jaejoong karena tak ingin putra semata wayangnya yang ia cintai, kembali terpuruk seperti dulu. Tadinya Nyonya Jung ingin membuang atau membakar benda-benda itu sekalian, namun rasa tak tega menyangkut di dadanya.

Kini, dengan air mata yang tak kunjung bosan mengalir turun dari muara manik hitamnya, susah payah Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah pribadinya. Rumah yang nyatanya ia bangun untuk dirinya dan Jaejoong tinggali ketika sudah menikah, dan ia baru dapat mengingatnya sekarang. Membuat hati Yunho makin hancur lebur.

"Jaejoongie…" Seolah orang lain dapat mendengar bunyi hatinya yang retak ketika ia mengucapkan nama pujaannya itu dengan lirih.

.

.

Yunho nyaris tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya ketika pikirannya menuntun dirinya ke tempatnya beristirahat.

Kamarnya.

Bak menapak di atas duri, jarak sekian meterpun tak dapat ditempuh Yunho dengan cepat untuk mencapai di sebuah titik di ujung kamarnya. Kemudian menyibak sehelai karpet merah yang menghiasi lantai kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah pintu rahasia menuju bawah tanah.

Samar-samar ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan di bawah sana.

Ceklek, krieeet…

Kakinya melangkah perlahan masuk ke dalam dengan salah satu tangannya merayap di tembok mencari saklar lampu.

Ctek!

Yunho tak dapat menahan gejolak di dadanya saat melihat tubuh pria yang begitu ia cintai, masih tertidur manis di atas ranjang yang sudah kotor dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Pria pujaannya itu tertidur damai, masih terlihat begitu menawan persis seperti putri cantik yang ada di dongeng putri tidur.

Air matanya sudah tak tertahan.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja mendengar suara mobil Yunho namun ia tak menemukan lelaki itu memasuki rumahnya. Hatinya sangat khawatir mengingat keadaan terakhir Yunho tadi. Dengan kepalanya yang berdarah, satpam rumah dan tukang kebun membantu Yunho pergi ke rumah sakit. Rasa bersalah hinggap di dada Jaejoong.

Dan ketika Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan Jung muda itu, tiba-tiba ia terperosok ke dalam lubang yang bercahaya. Sinarnya begitu menyilaukan sampai ia tak kuasa membuka matanya untuk melihat yang terjadi.

**Srak!**

"Ah!"

Bruk!

Detik kemudian, tubuhnya menghantam dasar lubang bercahaya itu. Suara kasak-kusuk para manusia menyapa telinganya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya lalu menampilkan raut kebingungan. Ia bangkit, berdiri tegak dan memandang ke arah orang-orang sekitar. Juga memandang ke segala penjuru ruangan tempatnya jatuh.

Sebuah gereja yang penuh dengan pengunjung, juga seorang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di altar –memandang tepat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yunho?" gumam Jaejoong sambil mendekat ke arah pria tampan berjas hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pria tampan itu tak menjawab juga tak melunturkan senyumannya, tetap memandang lurus menuju pintu masuk. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Jaejoong merasa ada yang aneh, semua orang yang ada di sana seperti tak menyadari kehadirannya. Baiklah, itu memang hal yang biasa mengingat ia adalah roh. Tapi kali ini, hal itu berlaku pada Yunho juga. Lelaki tampan itu juga tak dapat melihatnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dibawa kepada masa lalu, mungkin masa lalu milik Yunho. Karena tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Yunho bersolek rapi seperti ini setelah jatuh dari tangga. Tapi Jaejoong tak menemukan alasan dibalik terjadinya semua ini. Untuk apa Tuhan membawanya untuk mengetahui masa lalu pria itu?

BRAK!

Pintu gereja terbuka dengan paksa.

Seorang lelaki bermata sangat sipit datang tergopoh-gopoh menuju Yunho. Raut wajahnya sarat akan duka yang mendalam bersama dengan deru nafasnya yang nampak berantakan. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika jaraknya dengan Yunho semakin menipis. Entah berita apa yang sedang ingin ia utarakan kepada Yunho.

"Tuan Jung! T-Tuan Jaejoong…" Jaejoong mengalihkan atensinya kepada lelaki sipit itu saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Ada apa, Daesung-_ah_? Kenapa Joongie?!" Yunho mengguncang tubuh Daesung tak tenang. Sedang kebingungan semakin menguasai Jaejoong ketika Yunho memanggil namanya dengan manis.

'Joongie?' batinnya bingung ketika Yunho memanggilnya dengan manis.

"Tuan… T-Tuan Jaejoong kecelakaan"

**DEG !**

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam dadanya. Entah darimana datangnya kesedihan yang tiba-tiba merasuki dirinya, juga raut wajah Yunho yang nampak sangat terpukul pun mengundang duka di hatinya.

Jung Yunho –dengan balutan jas pengantin berwarna hitam itu beranjak dengan tergesa, diikuti pandangan banyak pasang mata yang juga menatap pria itu sedih. Jaejoong menyamakan langkahnya mengejar Yunho.

**Krieet…**

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu gereja, ia justru mendapati pemandangan lain. Sebuah pemakaman yang luas dan sangat indah. Namun sayang, keasrian dan keindahan pemakaman itu sama sekali tak dapat menghentikan tangisan putus asa sang pria yang dikenal Jaejoong bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu.

Pria itu nampak rapuh, berusaha menggapai-gapai sebuah peti mati yang sudah masuk ke dalam liang lahat dan hendak di kubur. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong ketika ia menemukan sebuah pigura dengan gambar wajahnya yang terpampang di sana.

"Jaejoongie… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Yunho melolongkan namanya dengan suaranya yang parau dan menyayat hati. Pria itu menangis pilu atas kepergiannya. Menyebut namanya.

Jaejoong mulai merasakan nafasnya terengah lalu tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Duduk bersimpuh sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba nyeri.

**Sraaat…**

Seluruh pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Kenangannya bersama Yunho yang dulu sempat hilang, kini bermunculan di hadapannya. Berputar-putar mengitari tubuhnya dengan cepat seperti _roll film_. Dan ada satu buah kenangan yang berhenti di depan pandangannya. Sebuah kenangan antara dirinya dan Jung Yunho.

"**Hei, hei. Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi?" Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat. Mencoba menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan pada kekasihnya yang menangis tersedu-sedu itu.**

"**Tapi ayahmu, Yunho-**_**ya**_**… D-Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Ayahmu benar, aku hanya anak yatim piatu tak tahu diri yang menjerumuskan putranya-"**

"**Ssshh… Tenanglah, sayangku. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kita tetap akan bersama. Kumohon, jangan menangis seperti ini" Yunho sendiri justru ikut meneteskan air matanya. Tak kuasa melihat separuh jiwanya itu didera kesedihan yang mendalam.**

**Kemudian lelaki bermata musang itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah beludru dari saku mantelnya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Jaejoong.**

"**K-Kau lihat ini? Aku bahkan sudah membeli cincin, untuk pernikahan kita nanti. Kau mau menikah denganku, kan?" Air mata Jaejoong malah semakin deras mengalir di kedua sisi pipinya yang putih. Perasaan haru namun juga sedih bercampur aduk di dadanya, melihat Yunho yang dengan tulus mengajaknya menikah. Lelaki tercintanya itu benar-benar serius ingin hidup bersama dirinya.**

"**I-Iya, aku mau. Aku mau, Yun"**

"**Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis, ya?" ujar Yunho lembut sambil menyeka air mata Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.**

"**Kau tahu kan bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bisa tetap bersama?" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan dada yang masih sesenggukan.**

"**Aku mencintaimu,"**

"**Aku juga mencintaimu." **

"Y-Yunho-_ya_?" Ia mengingat pria itu. Jaejoong mengingat seberapa pentingnya pria itu dalam hidupnya ketika kenangan-kenangannya bersama pria itu kembali menjadi bagian dari memori di otaknya. Dan kini, bendungan di kedua manik besar itu mulai tak bisa menampung sang duka lagi.

**Shuu!**

Tempatnya berpijak kini berganti lagi secara ajaib, kembali ke tempat jasadnya dimakamkan tadi. Hanya saja pada malam hari.

Jaejoong melihat sosok Yunho datang bersama kegelapan, bersembunyi dari terangnya sinar bulan. Pria bermata musang itu menggali makam miliknya lalu mengeluarkan jasadnya dari peti dan kembali mengubur peti kosong itu.

Jaejoong tak dapat berkata-kata, ia sendiri tak mengerti maksud Yunho membawa raganya yang sudah mati itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti kemanapun pria bermarga Jung itu melangkah.

**Srak! Srak!**

Jaejoong menyibak semak-semak yang dilewati Yunho sebelumnya. Namun ia mendapati tempat lain lagi.

Rumah pribadi Yunho, rumah yang tadinya akan mereka tempati bersama saat menikah.

Yunho membawa jasad Jaejoong ke sebuah ruangan rahasia yang pintunya tersembunyi di bawah karpet kamar Yunho.

Jung muda itu memandikan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong di dalam sebuah _bathub_ yang sudah diberi susu dengan campuran formalin. Sesekali diciuminya puncak kepala jasad Jaejoong dengan sayang namun terkadang mata kecilnya juga meneteskan sebuah cairan bening yang mengandung luka.

Jaejoong sendiri tak bisa menahan isaknya melihat keadaan Yunho yang begitu terlihat kacau karena kepergiannya saat mereka akan menikah. Pria tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu sudah kehabisan akal sehatnya.

Jaejoong masih mengamati Yunho yang sekarang tengah memakaikan jas pengantin yang seharusnya di kenakan Jaejoong saat mereka menikah, busana yang dikenakannya saat ini. Kemudian memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari raganya yang dingin dan tak bernyawa.

Jaejoong tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia biarkan gravitasi menariknya ke tanah bersama air matanya. Rasa bersalah yang teramat hinggap dalam benaknya melihat Yunho yang begitu menderita karena kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak.

**Kletak kletak kletak**

Namun tak berselang lama, seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada mulai mengelupas seperti cat yang kering. Berganti sebuah pemandangan lain. Mengantarkan tubuh Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho yang sedang berada dalam kemudi. Jung muda itu menyetir mobilnya dengan keadaan kacau. Manik tajam pria itu nampak selalu basah dengan air mata, seperti keran yang bocor. Tangannya pun bergerak tak tenang dan sesekali memukul kemudi atau mengepal keras.

"Kupikir aku bisa kembali hidup normal setelah membawamu bersamaku, Jaejoongie. Ternyata tetap tidak bisa. Mereka selalu berkata kau sudah tiada sedang aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya" Pria tampan itu meracau tak menentu. Jaejoong begitu ingin membawa pria tercintanya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat Yunho percaya bahwa tanpa dirinya, semua akan tetap baik-baik saja. Apa daya, Tuhan hanya mengijinkannya untuk melihat semua yang sedang terjadi. Posisinya saat ini tak lain dengan udara kosong yang tak dapat dirasakan kehadirannya oleh Yunho.

"Lebih baik aku menyusulmu saja,"

CKIIIIITTT!

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong memekik keras ketika Yunho membanting stir ke badan jalan dan membenturkan mobilnya secara sengaja ke tembok terowongan.

BRAKK!

Mobilnya sempat berguling beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dengan posisi terbalik. Dan saat itulah Yunho kehilangan ingataannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dengan bahunya yang gemetar kencang menahan isakannya yang sudah meluap. Dan ketika dua maniknya terbuka, ia berpindah ke suatu tempat lain yang begitu di kenalnya.

**Slaash!**

Kamar Yunho,

Sebuah erangan keras yang di selingi isak tangis menyapa telinga Jaejoong. Arahnya dari sebuah pintu ruang bawah tanah yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Jaejoong menemukan Yunho. Kepalanya berbalut perban, bersimpuh sambil memeluk raga miliknya yang mati. Menangis keras bersama dengan permintaan maaf yang meluncur dari bibir hatinya. Sepertinya Tuhan sudah mengembalikan ingatan pria tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku…" Yunho menangis pilu sambil memeluk erat jasad Jaejoong di dadanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan roh Jaejoong tak bisa pergi ke akhirat. Ialah yang membuat Jaejoong tertahan di bumi bersama dengan kesepian dan ketidakpastian. Tubuh Jaejoong yang seharusnya sudah tidur dalam damai di tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir, justru tertahan bersama Yunho di ruang bawah tanah yang pengap ini.

Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandangi Yunho yang menangis hebat di hadapannya. Ia sangat mengerti betapa menderitanya Yunho ketika ia justru meninggalkan pria yang sudah memperjuangkan dirinya mati-matian. Betapa gilanya Yunho saat kehilangan dirinya dan membuat segala usaha pria itu sia-sia, ia bahkan meninggalkan Yunho di hari yang seharusnya merupakan hari kebahagiannya mereka. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi awal yang baru bagi kehidupan mereka berdua. Tapi apa daya bila takdir tak ingin menyatukan mereka saat itu.

Inilah maksud Tuhan membuat Jaejoong tak bisa pergi dari dunia dan terperangkap di dalam rumah Yunho. Tuhan tak ingin membiarkan Yunho berlarut-larut dalam duka. Tuhan ingin membebaskan Yunho dari belenggu cinta yang buta. Cinta buta yang sampai membuat Yunho melakukan sebuah kegilaan. Sebuah kegilaan yang memberikan derita bagi sang kekasih yang paling dicintainya itu.

Semua kejadian yang dialami Yunho adalah rencana Tuhan yang ingin menyadarkannya bahwa perbuatan gilanya membuat sang kekasih hati menjadi jiwa yang tidak sempurna, terombang-ambing dalam kekosongan dan kesepian, tak bisa pergi ke sisi Tuhan dengan tenang.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

Pihak pengadilan menangguhkan hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepada Yunho karena hal buruk yang dilakukan Yunho (mencuri jasad seseorang dan menyimpannya di dalam rumah) bukanlah merupakan sebuah tindakan kriminal yang disengaja melainkan berdasarkan gangguan kejiwaan yang sempat dialami Jung muda tersebut. Yunho bebas tanpa syarat.

Dan kini, deburan ombak seolah menjadi lagu pengiring kepergian Jaejoong yang sejati. Setelah mengkremasi jasad kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai, Yunho memutuskan untuk membuang abu Jaejoong ke laut dan mencoba mengikhlaskan segalanya. Ia sudah bertekad dalam hati bahwa ia akan kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya tapi tentu saja tanpa melupakan Jaejoong yang pernah mengisi hidupnya itu.

Yunho hanya masih merasa begitu tak sanggup untuk menghapuskan kasihnya yang besar terhadap pria cantik itu. Jadi, Yunho berusaha membiarkan segalanya mengalir seperti air. Biarlah Jaejoong tetap ada di dalam ingatan dan hatinya sebagai kenangan terindah yang pernah ia miliki.

Diam-diam roh Jaejoong memandang pria tampan itu sendu, namun senyum haru tak luput dari wajahnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Yunho tanpa diketahui oleh pria itu karena Yunho sudah tak dapat melihat wujudnya lagi sejak semuanya terbongkar.

Jemari-jemari tembus pandang itu meraih kedua sisi wajah Yunho lalu manik besarnya yang basah menatap dalam ke arah Yunho. Sedang Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir jatuh dari pelupuknya. Lelaki tampan ini seolah bisa merasakan tangan hangat dan hembusan nafas Jaejoong yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik" bisik Jaejoong kepada Yunho bersama tubuhnya yang mulai menghilang bersama angin.

"Sampai jumpa, Jaejoongie. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Yunho membuka kedua matanya.

.

.

YunJae

.

.

"Berita Duka datang dari pengusaha tersukses di Asia, pemilik perusahaan besar Jung _Enterprise_. Tuan Jung Yunho dikabarkan telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya pada usia enam puluh tahun karena sakit yang sudah cukup lama dideritanya"

"Selama perjalanan hidupnya, beliau dikabarkan tidak pernah menikah sehingga kini hak waris kekayaannya akan jatuh kepada orang tua dan adik perempuannya."

_**And finally, that lonely groom meets his lovely prince. **_

_**In heaven.**_

.

.

.

"_The greater the love, the greater the tragedy when it's over._"

(Semakin besar cinta, semakin besar pula tragedinya ketika cinta itu berakhir.)

-Nicholas Sparks-

.

.

.

FIN

**NB:** **DEATH CHARACTERS!**

Sebenernya aku udah kasih clue lewat potongan lirik di paling atas.

**Mohon maaf** jikalau banyak kecacatan dalam penulisannya^^v

**Thanks yang banyak** untuk semua yang sudah baca, see you~~


End file.
